Los Hijos de la Tierra
by mirermione
Summary: Sakura,una niña de 5 años q pierde a su familia en un derrumbamiento, es adoptada por otro clan de su especie. Durante su crecimiento, aprenderá multitud de valores, e intereses como la medicina, el amor y la caza,sólo para las hombres. Entrad aqui!
1. Introducción

**Buenas!!!!!!! Esta es la 1º vez que escribo en esta página, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo ,xD. El fic está basado en la pentalogía de Los Hijos de la Tierra de Jean . El libro mencionado, se sitúa en la Prehistoria y cuenta las aventuras de una protagonista. **

**Información que os puede interesar: se va a centrar en un SasuSaku, pero habrá Narusaku y SasoSaku. Esto NO es un plagio, debido que muchas historias publicadas en esta página ( las cuales algunas de ellas son mis favoritas)están basadas en novelas, películas etc. a demás de que hay cosas que voy a inventarme, con lo cual no va a ser exactamente igual que en el libro, porque hay ciertas situaciones (importantes y no tanto) un tanto complicadas para ambientar en el mundo de Naruto. . ¿Qué más os puedo decir? , que leáis para enteraros de la historia, y que la disfrutéis. Y ya de paso me dejáis un rr, xD. **

**No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto (creados por el gran Kishimoto) , ni la autoría de la pentalogía "Los hijos de la Tierra", si fuera así habría acabado con la maldad en el mundo y la pobreza, a demás de comprarme una isla, y mil cosas más,xD. **

**No se puedo plagiar este fic, creo que se debe respetar el tiempo que estamos todos los autores haciendo con mucha ilusión los fics para disfrute de todos. **

**Un beso, mirermione**

****************************************************************************+**

Sus pequeños pies correteaban colina abajo, el sol brillaba, y los pájaros cantaban, sin embargo era demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el río cuya agua cristalina la invitaba a jugar con el agua.

Sin pensárselo se zambulló, estaba fría, pero no le importó. Empezó a nadar, a lavarse el pelo como hacía todas las mañanas, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero tenía que darse prisa porque era la hora de la comida, y tenía que ir a la cueva, los hombres eran muy testarudos, y si atrasaba la comida, no la dejarían probar ni un bocado. Al salir, vio que algo andaba mal, las pequeñas piedras del suelo saltaban reiteradamente, sus piernas empezaron a temblar debido a la fuerza ejercida por el suelo. A lo lejos, una gran cantidad de rocas, cayeron pesadamente a su "hogar", sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia allí.

¡Madre! ¡Madre!, gimoteó desesperada.

La entrada estaba cubierta, y solo podía oír gritos en su interior. Corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo sin mirar atrás.

La noche llegó, y la pequeña empezó a sentir miedo, sus tripas rugían, cogió un coco del suelo e intentó abrirlo, pero no podía, empezó a llorar, hasta que oyó un potente rugido. Pudo vislumbrar a unos 8 metros de la explanada en donde se encontraba, un potente y gran león, la niña sintió que era peligroso, y volvió a correr. No podía parar, el león la seguía hambriento, cuando creyó que no podía seguir, divisó un pequeño hueco, y se metió allí. El león con sus garras intentó cogerla, sin embargo fue en vano, lo único que hizo fue dejarle un fuerte arañazo en el hombro derecho, que seguramente le dejaría una importante cicatriz. Debido a todo el agotamiento cerró sus ojos, sin importarle que su vida cambiaría a la mañana siguiente.

*Cambio de escena*

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar Jiraya? Ya sabes que de las predicciones de Sarutobi no me fío mucho……-comentó una exuberante mujer rubia-.

- Tranquila Tsunade, sabes que yo confío plenamente en Sarutobi, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano mayor, y quiere lo mejor para el clan.

De repente Tsunade, oyó unos sollozos procedentes de una grieta cercana a todo el clan.

Shizune….¿has oído eso? Preguntó Tsunade.

Lo estoy oyendo, y al parecer los niños se están inquietando……

Voy a ver que puede ser.

Se acercó a la pequeña grieta y pudo vislumbrar una pequeña niña, gimoteando desesperada. Intentó tranquilizarla con sus palabras, pero al parecer no entendía su idioma. Al ver que la niña estaba desnutrida, sacó una enorme sandía, la abrió, cogió un trozo y se lo señaló a la niña para que lo cogiera. Ésta con timidez, salió de su escondite, y empezó a comerla con hambre voraz. Tsunade, empezó a realizar un reconocimiento, dedujo que la pequeña no tendría más de 5 años, era una niña alta para su edad, de piel blanca, con un cabello ondulado rosado que caía por sus hombros, y contrastaba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

¿Qué has encontrado Tsunade? _preguntó Jiraya acercándose.

Una niña, seguramente su clan haya sucumbido al derrumbamiento de hace 2 días.

Bueno ya que le has dado la sandía podemos seguir con nuestro camino.

¡No! ¿Cómo vas a dejar a una pequeña sola? Sabes que la selva es traicionera, no sobreviviría ni un día más- protestó Tsunade-Llevemosla con nosotros, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hija.

Yo que tú no la dejaría Jiraya……..los espíritus me comunican que esta niña no nos traerá buena suerte –comentó Sarutobi-.

Eres un viejo loco, es sólo una niña.

Déjame verla-pidió Sarutobi-. Éste la inspeccionó minuciosamente, y pudo observar una cicatriz en forma de león. Gimió de impresión.

Jiraya, observa esto-dijo Sarutobi ante la asustada mirada de la niña. Esta niña ha sido marcada por el gran león cavernario, tiene un tótem igual de poderoso que el tuyo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando todos, y fueron rodeando a la niña. Ésta asustada empezó a correr seguida de Tsunade, de repente, se tropezó y cayó rodando por la colina, sorprendentemente no se hizo ningún daño, y al incorporarse, pudo observar una gran cueva enfrente de ella. La pequeña pudo oír, como las pisadas de esas personas se incrementaban, y pudo ver a la mujer rubia acercarse a ella y decirle_

Pequeña, nos has traído la salvación al clan, yo te cuidaré como si fueras mi hija. Y la abrazó. La niña, sintiéndose protegida, le correspondió, la verdad es que se sentía extrañamente bien. Se sobresaltó al oír la imponente voz de un hombre.

Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar, y darle la bienvenida a esta pequeña que nos ha traído la suerte al clan….por cierto Sarutobi, ¿ como dicen los espíritus que debemos llamarla?- preguntó Jiraya-.

Sakura….se llamará Sakura.

****************************************************************

**Bueno aquí el 1º capi, tal vez no haya sido muy interesante, pero es bastante importante para la historia, ya que es el prólogo xD. Si alguien se ha leído los libros, quiero decirles que en este fic son todos de la misma especie ( Cro-Magnon), es que yo no me imagino a Tsunade o Jiraya de Neandertales que queréis que os diga….eso sí cada clan habla de forma diferente, cosa que será crucial para el resto de la historia. También deciros que no voy a hacer 5 fics, porque si no el sasusaku estaría en el 2º,y no creo que podamos esperar, lo que haré me imagino será un fic largo, de unos 25 capis, aproximadamente. **

**Un beso enorme y espero que me dejéis rr. Se aceptan críticas, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones etc. **


	2. Tienes que aprender

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto, y la idea de los hijos de la Tierra, es de la obra de Jean. M Auel. Disfrutad del capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2: Tienes que aprender**

¡Sakura! Tsunade te lleva llamando desde hace un rato – le informó una niña rubia, unos años más mayor que Sakura.

Temari, dile que ya voy, es que el agua es tan relajante……-al decir eso, Sakura volvió a sumergirse dentro del río-.

Luego no me digas que no te lo avisé………..

Sakura volvió a emerger y observó como su amiga Temari salía corriendo hacia la cueva, suspiró. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¿4 o 5 años desde que estaba en el Clan?, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al pensar en Tsunade y Sarutobi, los dos no se llevaban lo que se dice muy bien, pero ambos la querían con locura.

A decir verdad, se había integrado bastante bien en el clan, aunque era muy diferente a las mujeres del mismo, salió del agua y observó su reflejo estudiándose detenidamente, y llegó a la conclusión de que era completamente fea: Sakura era alta y esbelta, debido a su continuo interés por la natación, y según Sarutobi a que el espíritu del león le había otorgado esa complexión para incrementar su fuerza a través de ella; mientras que las mujeres del clan, eran bajitas y un tanto redondas, a demás de que los caracteres sexuales estaban más desarrollados que los de Sakura.

Se había integrado, eso nadie podía discutirlo, pero al ser la hija adoptiva de Tsunade, y que el chaman del clan le recordara continuamente que el espíritu del león cavernario la cuidaba, la verdad es que imponía bastante y muchos miembros del clan, no confiaban en ella. Un ejemplo de éste último grupo, era Sasori, un muchacho de complexión fuerte, con el cabello rojizo, hijo de la compañera de Jiraya y que despreciaba a Sakura completamente. Ésta no entendía el por qué de ese odio tan grande hacia ella, pero por lo que le había dicho su madre (N/A: Tsunade), no tenía que desafiarle.

Sakura, suspiró de nuevo al pensar en su madre, recordó una conversación hace un tiempo, que le explicaba las costumbres del Clan y sus deberes como mujer.

***Flash Back***

Sakura, ven aquí, -pidió Tsunade- Tenemos que hablar.

Dime, madre.

Ya tienes la edad suficiente para conocer las costumbres del Clan, así como tus deberes y obligaciones como mujer del mismo-explicó Tsunade-. Empecemos por lo básico, como ya sabes, los rangos más importantes del Clan están divididos; por un lado está Jiraya, el jefe del clan y encargado de tomar las decisiones importantes; por otro Sarutobi, ese viejo chaman al que todo el mundo respeta y el único que tiene contacto con los espíritus; luego estoy yo Sakura, tu madre y la que posee la capacidad de conocer las artes medicinales, enseñadas por mis antepasados; luego los hombres; y por último las mujeres.

¿Quieres decir con eso madre, que las mujeres tenemos que obedecer a los hombres?, yo no estoy de acuerdo-protestó Sakura-.

Cuida tus palabras, Sakura, si alguien te oye decir eso podrías llevarte una torta. Es un gran honor para las mujeres servir a los hombres, que nos proporcionan fuego y comida; su trabajo, el de ser cazadores, es peligroso y digno de admiración. Recuerda lo siguiente, Sakura, nunca debes mirar a los hombres a los ojos, siempre te tienes que dirigir a ellos con sumo respeto, podrás mirarles a los ojos cuando te toquen el hombro; a demás también te, que cualquier cosa que te pidan tienes que cumplirla sino hay que atenerse a las consecuencias, que pueden ser muy graves.

¿Entonces, les respetamos y obedecemos por su trabajo? ¿Y si una mujer es cazadora?

Las mujeres no podemos ser cazadoras, primero porque los espíritus no están de acuerdo y lo segundo, porque nuestra obligación como mujeres es cocinar lo que ellos traen. Estas son las reglas básicas Sakura, hay que respetarlas para que te acepten, al principio es extraño, pero luego comprenderás que es algo normal.

Lo entiendo, madre-contestó la muchacha-. Sin embargo, su corazón decía algo muy diferente, y sintiéndolo mucho una gran tristeza e inseguridad se apoderó de ella, aunque por fuera, dedicó una sonrisa a su madre.

Muy bien, una vez que has entendido esto, te explicaré dos nuevas cosas: la elección del compañero y la "señal". La elección del compañero, es una parte muy importante en la vida de toda mujer, es el momento en el que la mujer deja el fuego de sus padres, y se traslada al fuego del hombre que se convierte en su compañero, eso significa, que además de servir a los hombres del Clan, tienes el privilegio de sentirte mujer para otro y cumplir sus necesidades, ya que hay que comprender que sin él, lo más seguro es que tu existencia en el Clan carecería de valor.

La elección, viene dada por varios condicionantes: uno es la complicidad que haya entre los dos, el otro es el acuerdo entre las 2 familias y por último, si eres una mujer con las aptitudes adecuadas y óptimas del clan.

Vamos, que eso de elegir un compañero, es un martirio más que otra cosa…..-susurró Sakura-.

¿Qué has dicho hija?- preguntó Tsunade haciendo oídos sordos.

Nada, nada...solo estaba hablando en voz alta……por favor madre, continúa con tu explicación.

Pues, ahora te voy a explicar la "señal"- Tsunade, suspiró-. Cuando un hombre hace la "señal" a la mujer es porque la considera atrayente(N/A: les dejo a la imaginación de cada uno), en ese momento la mujer debe someterse y adoptar la posición para el intercambio sexual; da igual si ese hombre ya tiene compañera, la satisfacción puede ser con cualquier mujer del clan, aunque en los últimos años, el hombre se ha conformado con su compañera, y no hace la señal a otra que no sea ésta última. 

En ese momento los ojos de Sakura se abrieron completamente, sabia a lo que se refería su madre, ella misma había visto a miembros adulos del clan entregados a esa actividad; todos los niños lo veían; no había ninguna clase de restricción ni pudor. Los niños aprendían del comportamiento de los adultos imitando a sus padres, y el comportamiento sexual era sólo una de las muchas actividades que copiaban. Era algo que siempre intrigaba a Sakura.

¿M-madre, y-y yo t-tengo que hacerlo?

Si te lo piden Sakura, sí, pero tranquila tu aún eres demasiado joven-Tsunade sonrió-.

Y Madre…. ¿los niños de dónde vienen? Ante esa pregunta Tsunade se puso seria y le contestó:

Creo que la lección por hoy ya ha acabado Sakura, otro día seguiremos. Ahora, ve por la leña.

Sí, madre.

***Fin de Flash Back***

Después de sentir un escalofrío al recordar esa conversación, se dirigió hasta la cueva. Al entrar, divisó como Shikamaru correteaba detrás de Tenten y como Lee, practicaba las artes de cacería con su padre Gai.

De repente, sintió como unos ojos destellaban odio hacia ella, se giró para ver quién era el dueño de esos ojos, y observó la figura imponente de Sasori. Estaba al lado de Jiraya, sin embargo éste no se daba cuenta de las miradas del hijo de su compañera ya que estaba muy ocupado, intentando hablar a Sarutobi, sobre una nueva forma de caza. Sakura, en lugar de intimidarse, le alzó la mirada desafiante, y sin hacerle más caso, se fue al fuego con su madre y Shizune. Shizune, se había convertido en una gran amiga, ya que era como una hija para Tsunade, su padre había muerto en una cacería y su madre, llevaba enferma durante bastante tiempo, por lo que buscaba con Tsunade, algún remedio medicinal para curarla, a demás de los buenos ratos que pasaban las tres junto al fuego.

Esos pensamientos desaparecieron, cuando Tsunade apareció enfadada delante de Sakura y le dijo:

Te llevo llamando durante mucho tiempo, a demás de que hay oscuridad fuera. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Sarutobi quiere hablar contigo, preséntate hacia él ahora mismo.

Sí, madre.

Sakura se apresuró rápidamente al fuego del chaman, se agacho frente a él, y cuando este le tocó el hombro, Sakura le miró a los ojos.

Al parecer, Tsunade, te ha enseñado bien las costumbres del clan.

No es la única, Sarutobi, tu también me has ayudado-contestó Sakura sonriéndole-.

Te quería hablar sobre un tema un tanto delicado. Ya has aprendido el lenguaje, las costumbres y la jerarquía del clan. Dime Sakura, ¿te falta alguna cosa por saber?

¿De dónde vienen los niños? –inquirió rápidamente-. La hizo con bastante inseguridad, porque al recordar la cara de su madre, pensó que había sido una falta de respeto.

Como sabrás Sakura, los espíritus son los que deciden todo lo relacionado con nuestra vida, si vivimos, morimos, comemos, o tenemos un hogar. Sin embargo, el tema de los niños, es un tanto complicado. Cuando el espíritu del tótem de una mujer es derrotado por otro, la mujer se queda embarazada, es un tema complejo, pero así lo deciden los espíritus….

U n momento, Sarutobi, yo tengo el León Cavernario como tótem…..significa eso que…

No podrás tener hijos Sakura.

"_No podrás tener hijos Sakura_", esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como martillos, lo más bonito que le podía pasar a una mujer era procrear, ¿por qué los espíritus le quitaban todo lo que querían? , ¿siempre estaría sola?, ¿no podría tener un compañero, porque era fea, y a demás, ahora le quitaban la posibilidad de tener hijos? Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, agachando la cabeza se despidió del chaman, y salió de la cueva. Al salir, el viento meció sus cabellos y arrastró las lágrimas de su cara, Sakura alzó la cabeza y observó el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Una única pregunta retumbó en su mente: **¿Por qué?**

*****************************************************************************

**Wenas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ya estoy aquí otra vez molestando, xD. **

**Deciros que estos capis son un poco aburridos, no hay acción y romance, pero es que son muy importantes para que la historia tenga algún sentido. Tengo más de 70 lecturas, y sólo 3 rr, xC. Sé que es un poco rollo dejar a veces un rr, pero para el escritor/a, es una importante fuente de motivación. Os habréis quedado con los ojos desorbitados, por la explicación de Sarutobi de dónde vienen los niños ¿no?, hombre, a mí siempre me habían dicho lo de la semillita, la parte del tótem me la perdí. **

**Sólo os digo que en los próximos capis, a Sakura le pasarán muuuuuchas cosas, ¿una pista?, interés por la caza, hay una violación y muere ( inner: ¿Qué SE MUERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, si queréis saber lo que pasa un rr debéis de dejar, cuanto más tenga más pronto actualizaré. **

**Y ahora lo que más me gusta. Agradezco a:**

**Nadesiko-san****, por su alerta para el fic y por su rr; y ya de paso te contesto: **_**Me alegro de que te parezca interesante, con respecto a la ortografía, en el archivo original coloco los guiones para señalar el cambio de diálogo, lo que pasa es que al adjuntarlo la página Fan Fiction, me los elimina, por ello he puesto puntos, que aunque no es muy estético, al menos no nos liamos. Espero que te guste este capi!!!!!!**_

**sakura26: **_**¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias por añadir esta historia a "mis favoritos", me ha hecho mucha ilusión espero que te siga gustando!!!!.**_

**saku-xan: **_**¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu rr!!!, me alegro mucho de que te guste, la verdad es que eso es lo que quiero ,xD. Espero que te guste este nuevo capi. **_

**Seishime: **_**muchas gracias por tu rr, todo un detalle la verdad. Espero que puedas leer la historia, y me dejes otro rr, xD. **_

**MonyLony: **_**Gracias por añadir esta historia a "my alerts", espero que te guste este capi, y que me dejes un rr.**_

**También agradezco a todas esas personas que han leído mi fic en el anonimato,a esas aproximadamente 65 personas, xD. Espero que me dejéis algún rr. **

**Ya sabéis cuantos más rr sean, antes subiré el próximo capi. Si no recibo ninguna……………..pueeeees no habrá ganas de actualizar. XD . Se aceptan críticas, aunque personalmente espero que os guste. **

**Un beso a todos, y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ( que no os traigan carbón,xD)**


End file.
